After Rain
by DiwarX
Summary: Hujan seakan mengejekku, menghinaku dengan menjatuhkan jutaan airnya kebumi. Jika aku dapat mengulang waktu kembali ingin rasanya aku mengenal dirinya dengan lebih baik. Tapi apa daya, waktu memang tidak dapat di putar kembali. One-shot.


**After Rain**

Naruto © Masasshi Khisimoto

 **Warning** : OOC, Typo (semoga gk ada), dan lainnya lupa.

 **Genre** : Romance, Slice of Life, Drama

 **Pair** : Naruto X Hinata

.

.

Putih. Sejauh mata memandang hanya itulah yang terlihat oleh mataku. Berdiri sendiri ditempat yang benar-benar kosong hanya ada aku sendiri. Walaupun demikian kucoba melangkah mencari sesuatu yang mungkin ada dalam kehampaan ini.

Saat itulah aku melihat seseorang yang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Kemudian kucoba menghampirinya, Namun saat aku sampai tepat di belakangnya Dia berdiri dan menghadapku. Rambut indigo serta mata amethyst yang berkilau indah dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Selamat tinggal," itulah yang Ia ucapkan sebelum mengurai menjadi semacam asap. "Tunggu dulu..," hanya itulah yang dapataku ucapkan sebelum sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang membuatku harus menutup mata.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **Kriiing!**

"Hah...hah...hah..," ah sial mimpi itu lagi. Ini adalah ke-4 kalinya aku memimpikan mimpi itu, entah apa maksud dari mimpi yang aku alami akhir-akhir ini. Mencoba berfikir positif dan memulai hari dengan sebuah semangat baru.  
Hari ini 26 Desember 2014, aku Naruto Uzumaki, yang kini mencoba hidup sendiri di sebuah rumah kos-kosan.

Mengunci pintu kamarku sebelum pergi kesekolah, yah walaupun tidak ada barang yang berharga disana, hanya ada sebuah komputer butut yang aku gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahku.

Mengambil sepeda yang aku taruh di depan rumah dan mulai mengayuhnya menuju sekolahku. Aku kini mengenakan sebuah jaket hitam berhoodie yang menutupi seragam sekolahku. Serta mengenakan sebuah headphone yang terhubung pada handphone yang berada di sakuku.

Di sepanjang jalan yang terlihat ramai akan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang aku tetap mengayuh sepedaku tanpa memperdulikan kemacetan yang saat ini sedang terjadi.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Tuk tuk tuk!

Ku ketuk-ketukan ujung pulpen milikku ke meja, bosan itulah kata yang kini terus berputar-putar di dalam pikiranku. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke arah jendela yang berada di sampingku. Hujan, itulah yang terjadi di luar sana padahal tadi pagi cuaca masih sangat cerah, namun menjelang siang hujan mulai turun dan kini semakin deras. Bahkan sekarang cuaca saja sangat sulit untuk di tebak apalagi perasaan dari seseorang, Hah.

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran kali ini telah selesai dan jangan lupa kerjakan Tugas halaman 39. Selamat siang," ucap guru kimia yang tadi mengajar di kelasku. Akhirnya waktu istirahat datang juga. "Hey Naruto, ke kantin yuk gue laper banget nih," ucap Kiba Inuzuka sahabatku yang paling iseng dan ceria. "Kampret lu. Kalo jantung gua copot gimana," sungutku karena jujur aku tadi kaget setengah mati.

"Tehehe...," dia malah nyengir,, hah anak ini.

"Okelah, tapi karena dompetku lagi kempes kali ini kau yang bayar."

"Beres."

Kami pergi menuju tujuan utama yaitu kantin karena jika tidak cepat-cepat maka-.

"Bu aku bakso."

"Aku mie ayam."

"Aku bak-hey jangan dorong dorong."

"Minggir aku duluan."

"Copet tolong ada copet.."

Yah inilah yang paling mengerikan di sekolahku kantin saat jam istirahat, dari anak kelas 1 sampai dengan tukang kebun sekolah terjun ke sebuah 'medan perang' hanya untuk mendapatkan makan siang.

"Sepertinya ini akan sulit. Sebaiknya kita makan sepulang sekolah saja di tempat biasa," ucapku pada Kiba yang kini tengah menatap lautan manusia di depan kami dengan mata berapi-api. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah orang satu ini.

"Tenanglah wahai kawanku. Kiba Inuzuka yang perkasa ini akan membelikan sesuatu yang dapat kita makan," ucapnya mencoba bertingkah gagah dan apa-apaan blink-blink di sekitar wajahnya itu.  
Dia mulai melemaskan otot-ototnya mulai dari pergelangan tangan hingga pangkal kaki. "Baiklah pertarungan DIMULAI. Heyahhhhh...," dia mulai berlari menuju kerumunan dan

 **Buag** **h** **!**

 **Gedebug!**

 **Klontang!**

 **Meeooong!**

Terdengar suara-suara aneh yang aku tidak ingin tahu keluar dari apa. Sedangkan Kiba kembali dengan muka lebam dan biru. "Sepertinya puasa setengah hari bagus untuk kesehatan," ucapnya dengan bangga padahal dia bonyok kayak copet ketangkep warga lalu di gebukin.  
"Hah," aku hanya dapat menghela nafas sepertinya hari-hariku tidak akan pernah terasa biasa.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Ku kayuh sepedaku di atas jalan yang masih basah akibat hujan yang baru saja berhenti. Aku berhenti disebuah taman kecil yang ada di tengah kota. Ku parkir sepedaku di dekat bangku taman yang ada di sana.

Duduk di bangku ini menikmati bau khas setelah hujan, ku tengadahkan kepalaku keatas untuk melihat awan yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi jingga yang menandakan bahwa hari sudah mulai sore.

Ku keluarkan sebuah buku kecil beserta sebuah pulpen dan mulai menuliskan sebuah cerita yang kini tengah terlintas di kepalaku. Aku memang suka menulis dan walaupun itu hanya sebuah novel ringan. Namun aku telah menerbitkan dua buah judul yang pernah booming pada tahun lalu. Kurasa saat-saat tenangku kini mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama, dan itu entah karena apa.

"P-permisi," sebuah suara mengalihkanku dari acara menulisku, aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Di lihatnya seorang gadis berambut Indigo dengan mata amethyst yang indah. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapku.  
"Begini apakah anda Naruto Uzumaki penulis buku 'True love' dan 'My Memories',?" Ucap gadis itu dengan gugup.

"Ya betul. Memangnya ada perlu apa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku adalah penggemar beratmu ja-jadi boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?" Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan dua buah novel hasil karanganku dan sebuah pulpen dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya yang menurutku membuatnya tambah lucu.

"Ah, tidak perlu gugup begitu, namamu?" Tanyaku sambil menandatangani dua buah novel itu. "Namaku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga," ucapnya. Ku serahkan kembali dua buah novel itu yang telah selesai ku tanda tangani.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum ceria yang menandakan bahwa kini dia sangat senang. Kulanjutkan acara menulisku.

Tanpa kusadari sudah 30 menit aku duduk di bangku ini dan sepertinya sudah menjelang petang. Saat aku menoleh ke samping ternyata perempuan tadi masih duduk disampingku. "Eh. Kenapa kamu masih di sini?" Aku heran pada nih cewek padahal sudah setengah jam aku duduk disini apa dia nggak bosan ya lihatin aku terus di sini.

"Jadi aku di usir nih?"

"Ehh. Bukan itu yang aku maksud, tapi inikan sudah hampir malam bukannya cewek itu gak boleh keluar malam-malam," malah di kirain ngusir. ada apa sih dengan cewek ini.

"Tapi masih banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan," dia mengatakan itu dengan raut wajah yang memelas sehingga membuatku tidak tega tapi yang aku bingungkan adalah "Kenapa nggak tanya dari tadi sih,"  
Dia hanya cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk "Aku gak mau ganggu saat kamu serius menulis,"

"Hah. Baiklah tapi jangan lama-lama nanti kamu dicari orang tuamu,"

"Oke. Yang pertama adalah sejak kapan kamu mulai menulis,"

"Jadi ini semacam wawancara? Oke, aku mungkin mulai menulis saat aku bisa membaca," ucapku sambil nyengir gaje. Sedangkan dia menggembungkan pipinya pertanda dia kesal dengan jawaban ngasalku tadi. "Aku tanyanya sungguh-sungguh tahu,"

"Hai.. hai. Aku lupa sejak kapan aku mulai menulis dan aku juga lupa alasanku menulis tapi yang jelas saat SMP aku sudah menulis beberapa judul tapi hanya menjadi pajangan di rumah karena berkali-kali di tolak oleh penerbitnya," sepertinya membagikan sebuah pengalaman bukanlah hal yang buruk juga sih menurutku. Karena bagiku pengalaman merupagan guru terbaik yang pernah ku tahu.

"Wah ternyata susah juga ya jadi seorang novelis," dia berkata sambil menunduk pesimis.  
"Yah, memang begitulah tidak akan ada hasil tanpa adanya cobaan begitulah hidup. Apakah kamu ingin jadi Novelis," tanyaku.

"Inginnya sih begitu, tapi aku buruk dalam merangkai kata-kata,"

"Bagai mana kalau aku membantumu?" Tawarku padanya.

"Benarkah," ucapnya dengan dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Sepertinya dia sangat senang.

"Tentu," ucapku dengan mantap

"Terima kasih banyak aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku berikan untuk membalas semuanya," dengan senyum lebar dia meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun hanya saja aku ingin melihat karyamu terpajang bersama novel-novel terbaik,"

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Semenjak saat itu aku selalu datang ke taman itu dan melihatnya sedang serius dalam menulis dan juga entah mengapa setiap aku akan kesana, siangnya selalu saja turun hujan. Kami mulai menceritakan perjalanan hidup masing-masing walaupun dia terlihat sedikit tertutup tentang kehidupannya, tapi aku mulai mengetahui sedikit tentang sifatnya.

Dia itu tidak mudah putus asa meskipun dia berkali-kali gagal, dan yang terpenting dia adalah gadis yang periang karena sejauh aku mengenalnya aku belum pernah melihatnya menunjukan raut muka sedih meskipun hanya sesaat. Hari demi hari selalu di lewatkan disana saling bertukar inspirasi sampai cara-cara menulis yang baik.

Sudah 2 bulan berlalu semenjak hari itu tanpa ku sadari sebuah perasaan muncul dari dalam hatiku. Sebuah perasaan yang sangat sulit aku uraikan menjadi sebuah kata-kata, namun yang jelas perasaan ini hanya dapat di uraikan dalam satu kata yaitu _cinta_. Hingga ku bulatkan tekatku untuk mengunggkapkan perasaanku pada Hinata.  
"Nee Hinata. Bagaimana perkembangan novelmu?" Aku bertanya padanya kini dia duduk di sampingku dengan sebuah buku kecil dan sebuah pulpen di tangannya.

"Hampir selesai, tinggal bikin ending saja," ucapnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukan ujung pulpennya ke kepalanya seperti sedang berfikir.

"Hey Hinata, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, ini tentang perasaanku. Aku nggak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul tapi semenjak aku bertemu denganmu sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, jadi apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Fyuuh leganya setelah mengatakan itu tadi ini seperti sebuah ujian panjat tebing di laut selatan saja.

Kulihat dia menghentikan acara menulisnya. Tangannya mulai bergetar seperti menahan tangis. Apa aku berbuat kesalahan. "Maaf," dia berdiri seperti ingin pergi.  
"Tunggu," kuraih pergelangan tangannya "Aku memang bukan orang yang romantis ataupun tampan, tapi tolong beri tahu aku kenapa kau tidak mau menerimaku,"  
"Sekali lagi maaf," dia berlari menjauh sedangkan aku hanya bisa terdiam ditempatku berdiri dan sepertinya alam memang ingin mengejekku dengan menurunkan gerimis hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

"Aku memang..."

"...Pecundang."

Hari-hari berikutnya aku selalu datang ke taman itu tapi aku selalu tak dapat menjumpainya. Apakah dia marah padaku atau apa aku tidak tahu.

Esok harinya aku datang lagi ke taman itu tapi aku tetap tidak dapat menjumpainya, namun yang berbeda kini ada sebuah buku kecil dengan sampul berwarna pink.  
Aku mulai membaca isinya. Ternyata ini adalah perjalanan hidup Hinata yang tidak aku ketahui.

Ternyata dia mengidap penyakit kanker jaringan lunak stadium akhir. Dan dia dirawat di rumah sakit dekat taman itu. Saat ku baca lembar terakhir dari buku itu terdapat sebuah catatan kecil.

"Untuk Naruto-kun. Maaf aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cintamu. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu malah sebaliknya, aku sudah mencintaimu sebelum kita saling mengenal satu-sama lain, aku sudah mulai mengidolakanmu semenjak aku membaca setiap karyamu. Jika kau membaca buku ini berarti waktuku telah tiba, jadi...

Sayonara dan ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu.  
By : Hinata."

Tanpa kusadari saat aku membaca setiap kata dalam catatan itu air mataku tidak mau berhenti untuk membasahi bumi.

"Ya aku juga apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Dua tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu dan tanpa kusadari banyak hal yang berubah dari diriku, namun tidak dengan perasaan itu. Perasaan yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku lupakan. Sebuah perasaan yang pernah membawaku pada sebuah rasa sakit yang teramat sangat sebuah perasaan yang di kenal dengan nama cinta. Sebuah cinta yang tidak pernah dapat aku capai meskipun telah berada tepat di depan mataku.

Aku berjalan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan ditengah kota, dan tujuanku adalah sebuah toko buku paling besar di sini hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Sebuah senyum tanpa terasa muncul di wajahku saat melihat beberapa tumpuk buku bersampul pink yang dikemas rapi.

"Lihatlah Hinata, novelmu dapat sejajar dengan novel-novel terbaik di Negara ini. Jadi kuharap tenanglah di sana,"  
kurasakan sedikit tarikan dari ujung lengan bajuku. Ku coba untuk enoleh melihat siapa yang melakukannya.  
"Paman-paman apakah paman Naruto Uzumaki penulis terkenal itu ya? Apa aku boleh minta tanda tangannya?"  
Ternyata seorang perempuan dan dilihat dari bajunya dia pasti anak SMP. Sambil menyodorkan salah satu dari novel buatanku.  
"Ah tentu kalau boleh kutahu siapa namamu ?"  
"Namaku Hanabi," ah rasanya seperti sebuah djavu, kejadian yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan, cerita tentang seorang gadis yang bercita-cita sebagai novelis. Namun terhalang akan penyakit mematikan yang menghinggapinya. "Nah ini selesai...,".  
"Terima kasih," dia berucap dengan sebuah senyum sumringah yang terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Dia terlihat sangat amat senang dan memamerkan novel yang telah aku tanda tangani kepada teman-temannya yang menunggu dirinya dari jauh.  
"Tentu.. dan satu pesan untukmu ingatlah bahwa 'Hidup bukanlah sebuah takdir yang harus dijalani tetapi suatu hal yang perlu di perjuangkan' " ucapku padanya  
"Hmm," dia mengangguk paham dan berlari menuju teman-teman yang menunggunya.

Sedangkan aku hanya dapat melihatnya dengan sebuah senyum simpul yang sedari tadi tidak pernah lepas dari bibirku. Dan kurasa aku memulai kisah hidup yang telah aku goreskan dengan pena di atas selembar kertas putih. Takdir memang kejam. Tapi aku tidak akan menyalahkan takdir. Karena seperti yang aku katakan tadi bahwa hidup bukanlah takdir yang harus di jalani melainkan sesuatu yang harus di perjuangkan.

.

Fin

.

Hay hay mumpung lagi terkena jalan buntu dalam menulis fic "The Emperor" aku memutuskan untuk menggali berkas-berkasku yang telah lama usang di pojok memori tabletku.

Dan aku menemukan sebuah cerpen yang pernah aku karang dua tahun yang lalu. Dan dengan sedikit penggantian nama character jadilah fic ini. Dan sebagai catatan aku tidak merubah sedikitpun kata dalam cerita ini, kecuali nama karakter.

Jadi dapat kalian rasakan sendiri perbedaan gaya penulisanku antara yang dulu dengan yang sekarang.

Cerita ini aku tunjukan pada seluruh author baru termasuk saya, karena dari sini kita dapat mengambil sebuah pelajaran bahwa sebuah karya itu muncul secara tidak terduga, meskipun kita memiliki banyak sekali kekurangan.

Jadi jika kalian mempunyai sebuah ide, maupun sebuah cerita jangan ragu-ragu untuk mempublishnya, dan lihat apa tanggapan dari orang-orang terhadap ceritamu. Jika itu sebuah pujian berarti karyamu di sukai, dan jika dikritik berarti karyamu di hargai, dan jika kamu di flame maka jadikan flame itu sebagai modal untuk menjadi yang lebih baik.

Silahkan tuangkan pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini di kolom review,

Dan untuk fic The Emperor akan saya up setelah ini (maksudnya setelah saya periksa, lagi-_-")

See you next times & thanks for reading...


End file.
